


steal into my melancholy heart

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Series: Fairytale AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, oh hiatus, started in 2011 (date on the file was 2/26/2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: Jackson dares Scott to go to the 'haunted' Hale mansion. Stiles tries to dissuade Scott from going through with it as they walk to the perimeter of the house.A Beauty & the Beast AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2011/2012. I may/may not continue, but I thought I'd post it anyways.
> 
> Title from Beauty and the Beast (2017)'s new song: Evermore. 
> 
> Incomplete. May/may not continue.

 

> _“I DARE you to go into the preserve. Actually no, I DOUBLE-DOG DARE you to do that. All the way to the haunted Hale house. You need to go inside and you have to stay **inside** for FIVE minutes. I’ll know if you chickened out.”_

 ' _Jocks and their stupid games,'_   Stiles thought as he jogged to keep up with his stubbornly hot-headed friend.

“Scott, I don’t care if it is a dare you’re being ridiculous! You can’t go to the Hale Mansion. It’s haunted!” Stiles yells, grabbing onto Scott as though holding onto him will slow him down, but Stiles is scrawny and weighs next to nothing and Scott’s been working out like a madman to impress Alison Argent.

“But Stiles, it’s the only way I can prove to Alison that I’m worthy of her!” Scott whines.

“Dude! She doesn’t even know you are doing this stupid thing. _Jackson_ is the one who dared you and the only reason he even wants Alison is because _you_ like her. He’s been fucking Lydia for months now. They’re an unofficial thing, much to my horror. Why anyone would want to sleep with a baboon-brained ‘roid-head is beyond me. She’s so smart too. And beautiful…” Stiles slows down with a goofy grin on his face and Scott takes the opportunity to shrug him off and sprint the remaining mile to the house while Stiles huffed and puffed his way there just in time to hear an angry growl and a girly shriek emanate from within the charred house.

“Oh no! Oh no! Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid!_ Scott you idiot! I told you, you shouldn’t have gone in! _FUCK!_ ” Stiles paces the ground down outside the gigantic gates and he wracked his brain for a plan to rescue Scott. He is mumbling to himself and pulling at his hair when he sees Scott running towards him at full speed yelling something at him.

“RUN! IT’S A MONSTER!” He’s screaming as he barrels past Stiles. Stiles can see an animal of sorts crash out of the house and turn towards them. He turns around and runs as fast as he can, Scott already about fifty feet away from him.

He dodges the trees as they pop up, seemingly out of nowhere, onto his path and he changes direction as often as possible to throw the monster off his trail. His heart is pounding so hard he can feel it beating in his ears and he doesn’t know how much longer his adrenaline fuelled running is going to last. His breath is coming out in great gasps and he can feel himself slowing down even as he pushes himself to go harder and faster. He falls to his knees, exhausted and out of breath, and hopes against all hope that the creature had not followed his trail. He gulps air in huge heaving breaths as he tries to figure out where he is.

His vision is growing black, and sounds seem muffled, but he hears the echoing sound of a twig snapping behind him so loud and clear. He sighs in defeat and slumps forward, unconscious.

* * *

When Stiles comes to, he is lying on a soft bed. His head starts pounding when he tries to sit up, so lays back down with a groan.

There are whispers coming from a corner of the room he's in. He looks around. It's a nice room but there are burns on the walls. 

"Come out," Stiles shouts, warily. 

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" A disembodied voice asks. 

"I'd feel better if I knew who I was talking to." 

"I'm Dr. Deaton, now, usually I treat animals, but I can help you."

"Not seeing you doesn't help. Can you please show yourself?" 

There is furious whispering, and Stiles throws the blankets off his body and starts moving towards the voices that seem to be coming from the charred curtain. He throws the curtains back and a stethoscope and a candlestick are having a heated discussion. 

"Kid!" The candlestick shouts in protest. 

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," Stiles muses out loud. 

"Mister, please go back to the bed. You are severely malnourished. I'll have Peter send Laura and Cora to bring you up some tea and cookies." 

"Oh God. I'm seeing things. My dad's going to have me institutionalized." 

"Oh, you can't go back. Well, not now in any case." 

"What?" 

"I mean, your friend escaped with a rose from the rose garden, he's a thief. Someone has to pay." 

Stiles grabs for his wallet, "How much will you accept for it?" 

The candlestick and the Stethoscope give each other a scathing look, "Unfortunately, that won't work. We have no use for your currency. But you've been here long enough that you've become a part of the enchantment; the people from your town won't be able to find the Mansion again until you leave. And Derek has decided to keep you here indefinitely because of your friend's indiscretions."

"This is the Hale Mansion?" 

"Yes, kid."

"What enchantment?"

"Peter, go send Laura and Cora up, please." The Candlestick huffs but leaves Stiles with the Stethoscope. 

"I mean how are you talking and moving around. You're supposed to be inanimate objects. Emphasis on the _inanimate_."

"Oh, well, it's a long story." 

"Well if I'm trapped here indefinitely, I do have all the time in the world." 

"Okay, do you remember the Hale Fire?" 

"The Hale Fire that happened six years ago? There were no survivors, and the ruins are haunted." 

"Well, we're the Hales, or rather, they are. I was just unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

"What happened?" 

"Well Derek, was supposedly in love with a girl. She turned out to be a hunter. "

"A Hunter?"

"Yes. She tried to burn down the house with all of us inside. Derek's parents were fatally wounded by the Hunter before Peter subdued her. I tried to protect the rest of the pack, but something interfered with my magic, corrupted it. When we woke up we were all inanimate objects, except for Derek -- he was something worse. It took us years to figure out what had happened, but now, there's only one way to break the curse." 

"What? True love's kiss?" Stiles jokes, but when Dr. Deaton doesn't reply he quiet's down. Luckily the awkward silence is broken by a vicious looking knife and a french press, bustling in on a wooden food trolley. cutting bread and cheese.

"I heard we had a visitor." The knife says as she cuts bread and cheese. "I'm Cora." 

"And I'm Laura," says the french-press, before she pours out a cup of coffee. 

"Wow." 

"Derek went hunting after he brought you in from the cold."

"The cold?" Stiles looks out the window and sure enough, there's snow everywhere. "But it's California." 

"Yeah, well. Get used to it -- the weather never changes inside the enchantment." 

"So Peter is the candlestick, Dr. Deaton is the Stethoscope, Cora is the knife, and Laura is the French-Press, am I getting that right?" Stiles asks, curiosity peaked. "Just now many animate inanimate objects are there?" 

"Well, Aunt Lucille is the giant clock downstairs, she hates when things aren't on time. Charlie is a basketball -- we're lucky he went a little flat because the bouncing was really starting to annoy us. Jeremy is a napkin, well he's more of a wet blanket, but he's the napkin -- just don't get him too dirty. Grandma Marly doesn't like him too much, so when she's washing him, she always goes on the fastest rinse cycle because it annoys Jeremy, but then we have to hear about it all day, every day till someone else does something worse to him."

"What about this Derek, person all of you talk about," Stiles asks.

"Um, Derek isn't a household object. He's --" Cora looks at Stiles contemplatively as she thinks of a word.

"He's not an object," Laura continues, trying to explain when Cora can't think of anything. "He's a -- well --"

"Beast," Peter says, untactfully.

"A beast?" 

"Yes, a beast." 

There's a loud bang, from somewhere in the mansion, and all the household items around Stiles perk up. 

"That must be him," Laura muses. 

"I wonder if Ethan and Derek found any good game," Cora says. 

"Ethan?" 

"Yeah, he was a visiting werewolf. He's the shotgun."

"Why are some of you deadly items?" 

"We took the shape of things that either appealed to us or things we were doing at the time. I like to think I'm a knife because people should know better than to mess with me," Cora says.

"Why is Derek the beast then? Is he like a terrible person?" 

"Well, he's grumpy. But, I think the enchantment took his guilt and molded itself around that, making him the center of the curse," Dr. Deaton explains.

"And we are werewolves," Peter says, nonchalantly. 

"Right. Wait... what?" Stiles asks, eyes wide.

"Werewolves, you know. Howl at the moon, change into wolves." Peter says sarcastically.

"You're werewolves?" Stiles is skeptical.

"Yes," Laura says cautiously.

"Well, not Dr. Deaton. He's a vet." Peter clarifies.

"Of course." 

"Tell him it's magic, he believes us, tell him we're werewolves, and that's where the disbelief comes in? Who is this kid?" Peter grumbles. "I'm going down, Laura, Cora, you know he's going to be destroying the kitchen looking for the both of you." 

"Oh, right. We should go. Get dinner ready." 

"Okay," Stiles says, not really knowing what else he can say.


End file.
